I love Him
by Camilla Luce Masson
Summary: Katy and Jack Have fallen in love, but theres the slight problem of Katy's family, mainly Rob. how will this go down?
1. Chapter 1

The light spilled into the room, and softly illuminated Katy's face, waking from her slumbers. She pulled on old blue jeans, and a blue and white chequered shirt. She tucked her shirt into her jeans and fastened her favourite belt around them. She pulled on socks, grabbed her boots and hat and tip-toed down the stairs and out onto the front porch.

She sat on the porch and pulled on her boots and rolled down her jeans, and then she ran to the stable. She pushed open the door and ran to Flickas stall. She grabbed the hackamore from the wall outside the stall and slipped in. Flicka walked over to Katy and sniffed her before rubbing her head against Katy's chest. She smiled and handed Flicka the apple she had grabbed from the bench. She gently put the hackamore on Flicka and jumped on her back, before walking out of the stall and cantering out of the shed.

She loved the feeling the feeling of flying when she rode Flicka, sometimes it felt as if they were one, two beings that was meant to be one. She let go of the reins – something she constantly did – and opened out her arms, and closed her eyes. She really felt like she was flying. The feeling of the wind lifting her up was amazing, especially with Flicka loping along gracefully beneath her.

Eventually Katy and Flicka found themselves back at the house so Katy turned Flicka into the little yard near the house and took the hackamore back to the stall. As she reached up to hang up the hackamore, she felt two arms pull her back and lips on her neck. She let out a little squeal and a giggle before turning around and hugging Jack.

'Hey Miss Katy', Jack said before giving her a quick peck on the lips, 'thought up the best way to tell the boss about us yet?'

'Well not really, but I was thinking of telling mum first, just so we had some back-up'.

'That's a good idea', Jack said smiling before kissing her again. He picked her up and leaned her against the wall and Katy wrapped her legs around Jack as she stroked his back.

'MMGGGPPPHHHHH' Jack and Katy broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Both relieved to see it was just Gus.

'I hope you have your will all sorted out Jack, I hate to see you after the boss is finished with you', Gus said before walking off with a grin on his face. Katy kissed Jack quickly before running back to the house.

After making sure that her daddy had left the house Katy walked into the kitchen where her mom was preparing breakfast.

'Mum, I've fallen... I've fallen in... Love.. .' Katy stammered as her mother looked at her from over the stove, a grin on her face.

'Tell me everything; Do I know him?'

'You know him really well; he sits at your table every breakfast, lunch and dinner. He's almost seven years older than me and he makes me happy', Katy said.

'You've fallen for jack haven't you?' Nell said with a smile on her face.

'Yeah' Katy said smiling at her mum.

'Let me guess, you want to know the best time and way to tell your father. What about Howard? Does Howard know?'

'No Howard doesn't know and yes I was wondering if you could help me with telling dad'.

'I don't think you need to worry about telling him Katy'. Mum said looking over Katy's shoulder.

Katy turned slowly and found her father standing in the doorway shaking with anger, a blank look on his face.

'Daddy, I...' she was cut off by her dad yelling 'JACK!' Rob stormed off to find Jack.

'Oh dear' Nell muttered as she and Katy began running after him.

'I swear I haven't touched her boss, besides...' Jack stopped talking as he realised the next thing he was going to say really wasn't going to help the boss calm down when he was currently threatening the employee with a rifle. Nell and Katy found Jack backed up against a wall and Rob aiming the gun at him, whilst Gus was silently trying to think of something to say that might help with the situation.

'Rob! Put that gun down. Now! Let's try and talk this over like civilised people', Nell said with an extended arm, 'Give me the gun'.

Rob reluctantly handed over the gun.

'Alright Gus, Jack, and Katy go to the house, I need a talk with my husband and then we will be talking about this', Nell said, making it clear that Rob was in trouble for obvious reasons.

'Well that went better than expected', Gus exclaimed when he and jack were finally allowed to get back to work. Jack just looked at him. 'You're still with us. Thank god for Nell', Gus clarified.

Jack decided to send a quick prayer of thanks to the lord above that he was still alive. He could have sworn that Rob was about to burst a vein, just judging from the colour of his face. 'I think I got fired at least 40 times', jack finally said with a laugh, causing Gus to give a cheeky grin.

'KATHERINE McLAUGHLIN YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DATE JACK ANYMORE, I FORBID IT!'

'I'M EIGHTEEN! IM LEGALLY AN ADULT! BESIDES IT'S MY CHOICE!'

'BUT HE'S ONE OF MY WORKERS, AND WHILE I'M THE BOSS AROUND HERE IT ISNT GOING TO HAPPEN!'

'WOULD YOU RATHER I BE WITH SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T SHARE ANY OF MY INTERESTS? HE LOVES HORSES, HE LOVES THIS RANCH, AND WE HAVE CONVERSATIONS THAT MEAN SOMETHING AND... And he makes me happy daddy'.

'I... I ... No you're not going to have any further relationships with jack, you can say hello and goodbye but that's it', Rob grumbled at her before turning on his heel and walking to the door. Katy ran to her room and sat on the armchair, tears rolling down her face.

Nell walked in a few minutes later with a tub of ice-cream, and a box of tissues. She sat on Katy's bed and Katy moved to sit next to her.

'It's going to be okay. I'll talk to him, It's just the shock that your old enough to legally be an adult, and that your first boyfriend also happens to be someone we never expected', Nell said as she handed Katy on of the spoons she bought with her and they started digging into the Ice-cream.

'He reacted the way that I knew he would, but I really wasn't expecting the gun, I don't ever think I've seen him this angry, not even the Flicka situation would measure up to this', Katy murmured between spoonfuls of ice-cream.

'When did you fall for jack baby?'

'He stood up for me and Flicka, against dad, the most bravest thing i have ever seen anyone do, probably the most foolish up until when we started dating'.

'Well, I thought that must have been the moment. You really like him?'

'Yes'.

'So do I. He's a good one sweetie, keep him under your hat', Nell sang the last sentence like Katie Brown in Calamity Jane causing them both to giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack held Katy's hand as they headed off for a walk after dinner, he smiled and looked at her, before saying quietly 'do you think the boss is used to the idea of us yet?' Katy smiled and they both looked over towards where Nell and Rob were seated on the porch with Gus and the dogs. Rob kept a vigilant eye on Jack and Katy as they walked away from the house.

'I'm not sure, I still catch him looking at you and seeing his hand flicking to his gun when we're watching TV on the couch', Katy replied with a smile.

'So if I was to kiss those perfect lips of yours at the moment, he would probably strangle me?' Jack enquired with a smile and a thumb stroking her bottom lip.

'Probably' Katy confirmed, looking at him with a smile that reached her eyes, 'but I wouldn't really want to test that theory with his aim'.

Jack laughed and draped an arm over Katy's shoulders.

They walked to the dam and sat down on the jetty; Katy rolled up her jeans and took off her boots and socks so she could dangle her feet in the water. She sighed and leaned into Jacks side. He rested his head on hers and they sat there watching the water in complete peace.

'Do you wanna go for dinner sometime Katy?' Jack asked whilst looking out at the horizon.

'Where would we go?' Katy asked, looking at jacks face, thinking about how beautiful he was with his sun kissed skin, 5 o'clock shadow and the sun bringing out the highlights in his dark hair.

'Anywhere' he answered, 'we can take the horses and go to the mountains and cook our own, we can go into town to the tavern, we can go to the diner we can go to a restaurant, we could go to the city if we wanted, we have the world at our feet'. He kissed her temple.

'Mhmm so you're telling I could point anywhere on a map and you would take me there just for the point of getting dinner'. She stated looking at him with a cheeky smile and her beautiful big brown hopeful, and trusting eyes.

Jack started laughing, making vibrations all through his chest, 'if that's what you want, then yes, wherever you want to be I want to be Katy'.

'Good' Katy whispered as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her and started kissing him gently on the lips. He gently pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Her small hands played with his shirt collar and then roamed over his shoulders and then down to undo his buttons and pulling his undershirt out from his jeans. He moaned into her neck and ran his hands up and down her back and then to her bum, slipping a few fingers into her jean pockets. She ran he hands along his belt line and looked into his eyes, 'I love you Jack'.

They walked back to find rob still sitting on the porch watching for them. Jack groaned, here we go the big questions, "where have you two been and what have you been doing", he said mimicking robs commanding voice, Katy just giggled.

'Load of help you are giggle pie', jack said whilst shaking his head at Katy who was in the middle of a giggling fit.

Katy walked into the kitchen, leaving jack to deal with her father's questioning and helped Nell with the dishes. 'is your daddy questioning jack now?' she asked.

'yeah' Katy dried a plate with the tea-towel, 'probably trying to find out if me and Jack have had sex yet so he can have an excuse for shooting jack' she finished with a laugh.

Nell looked at her daughter with questioning eyes, 'have you?'

'Course not mama, one of our deals that we made when we got together was that we would wait until we both felt it was time. Besides, just because I'm eighteen doesn't mean I need to be that way with boys just yet'.

Nell smiled.


End file.
